fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūma Sakamoto
Ryūma Sakamoto (竜魔坂本, Ryūma Sakamoto lit. Dragon Demon at the Bottom of the Slope), known as the Deep Sleep Dragon (春眠竜, Shunminryū), is a Mage, and member of the Inverse Moon Guild, a Guild located in the peninsula of the country of Sin. He is a member of the group's strongest team, Saligia's Seed, and is designated with the sin of "Sloth". Despite being the oldest member of the team, he is considered, at best, placed in the "middle" in terms of the team's strength, when he is awake. Appearance Personality History Ryūma's history has been tied to the Inverse Moon guild from his teenage years; in fact, he joined the guild while he was a teenager of thirteen. His initial motivations were simple: a guild was well furnished, and he figured it would be a nice place to be able to laze around. Inverse Moon's regulations for letting in new members weren't strict, so Ryūma was admitted. Ryūma soon found, however, that lazing around the Inverse Moon guild was not a dream he'd realize anytime soon. The Guild Master took a particular interest in training Ryūma, stating he could detect hidden potential within the boy that not even Ryūma was aware of. Ryūma complied with the training, due to deciding his Guild master's persistence was far more tiring than actually training. Ryūma's training was harsh; the Guild Master used a great deal of his own power against the fledgling mage to help him learn quicker. During the first year, Ryūma would polish his admittedly prodigal skill with the sword, and would later graduate from a bokutō to a legitimate sword within the second year of the training. He began the development of his trademark Silver Fang Style while learning the way of the sword. In the middle of his second year of training, around the age of 16, the Guild Master decided it was time to take advantage of Ryūma's slacker attitude; he began training to utilize the Sleepwalker magic. The effects of the magic, however, were greater than the Guild Master anticipated, and he had to exercise more of his power than normal to fend off Ryūma and knock the teenage boy unconscious. The injuries Ryūma suffered were severe, and he had to be carted off to the hospital wing. It was during this first trip to the infirmary that Ryūma realized just how comfortable the hospital cots were. Additionally, during this trip to the infirmary, he met Mari Ogino, who was starting out as a medical mage in the Inverse Moon guild, and it was she who treated his wounds. Due to the enjoyable experience of the cots, Ryūma began to fake injuries even after his training had concluded, merely so he could sleep in the beds of the hospital wing. During this period, while briefly awake, Ryūma would make small talk with anyone present, particularly Mari, and became notably intrigued in how she was constantly trying to help others. Mari was even kind and welcoming to Ryūma, despite knowing full well his injuries were faked, she allowed him to continue using the hospital wing for his naps. There was a moment, however, when this all changed; the only time in the history of Inverse Moon's addition of a hospital wing that the infirmary was over capacity, and all the beds were full. This was the only time where Mari ever asked Ryūma to leave the hospital wing. As he did so, Ryūma noticed something that struck a chord with him; Mari, as she began to tend to the many wounded guild members, was holding back her tears from seeing so many of her comrades wounded and near death. Heading back down to the main room of the Guild, Ryūma inquired as to what happened, and one of the few members whose wounds were only minor was able to tell him what happened: the Dark Guild Undercity Shadows had attacked Inverse Moon while the Guild Master was away at meeting with the other Guild Masters of the Legal Guilds of Sin. Without another word on the matter, Ryūma immediately left the guild for the rest of the day. He was not seen by his comrades for another ten hours, and when Ryūma finally returned, he was leaning on his bokutō as a walking stick, bleeding from several open wounds, particularly a severe wound that stretched from his neck down to his waist, forming a line across his entire torso. He stumbled back into the hospital wing, and utterly shocked Mari, who was already overwhelmed with the work being caused by the other bodies and wounded in the infirmary. He was only able to maintain consciousness for a few moments before fainting directly in the hospital wing from blood loss. Mari took action instantly, having one of the available nurses help her apply basic first aid to his body on the spot, before taking him back to her own home to conduct a complete medical operation. A few hours after the operation, Ryūma awoke in Mari's own house, lying on her bed, severely bandaged and still in recovery. When asked by Mari what he did, Ryūma explained that he found the dark guild that attacked their guild and annihilated every member of Undercity Shadows. Mari, shocked, asked why Ryūma would go on such a dangerous mission; Ryūma replied that they hurt his guild members, but more importantly, they made Mari cry. Seeing the girl who had been so kind to him on the verge of tears inspired an anger in Ryūma that he couldn't control. He wanted to make her smile again, and do something to repay her kindness. While Mari was speechless, Ryūma went on to admit that he liked Mari, that she was one of the few things keeping him in the Guild. The two began to date shortly after this, and a few years after this, were married in the Guild with the Guild Master presiding over the ceremony. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Ryūma Sakamoto is a play on the name of Ryoma Sakamoto, a famous historical figure in Japanese history. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Mages